marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark L
The Mark L Armor is Tony Stark's fiftieth Iron Man suit. It was built after the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII, XLVIII, and XLIX. It is used to battle Thanos along with his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other preceding armor, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Stark to use at his disposal. It is the first armor to utilize nanotechnology, and thanks to this, it is the first armor to possess melee weapons, back-up tools and flight enhancements. History Creation Tony Stark created the Mark L Armor by relying on nanotechnology. The suit was entirely contained in a detachable housing unit of nanoparticles which could deploy over Stark's body with a simple push on it. While Stark and Pepper Potts were jogging, Potts remarked on how the fact that Stark had built another suit of armor was a sign that he did not really want to start a family and settle down.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village ready to blast Cull Obsidian away with the Iron Cannon.]] When Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw arrived in New York City and demanded the Time Stone, Tony Stark, along with Doctor Strange, Bruce Banner and Wong refused and ordered them to leave. This prompted Cull Obsidian to attack and charge at them, and as Banner was unable to transform into the Hulk, Iron Man decided to fight Cull Obsidian himself and revealed his new Mark L Armor. He then created a shield to protect himself from Cull Obsidian's attacks and punched him in the face. He then shot him with powerful repulsor beams from his proton repulsor sentries, causing Cull Obsidian to be projected back to Ebony Maw. Upon seeing this, Banner expressed complete amazement at the new armor. shoots his repulsor blast at Ebony Maw.]] Ebony Maw then attacked Iron Man sending him across the city and into Greenwich Village. Iron Man came back delivering another attack, but Cull Obsidian, who had just recovered, threw his hammer at Iron Man knocking him through a building into a tree. Iron Man then continued attacking Cull Obsidian with powerful Repulsor blasts until Spider-Man entered the fight to assist Iron Man. Iron Man ordered Spider-Man to save Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw, who successfully captured Strange and took him to his Q-Ship. flies over to the Q-Ship.]] While Iron Man was trapped and Cull Obsidian prepared to strike the final blow, Wong teleported Cull Obsidian to the Arctic. Iron Man then launched himself at full speed to save Spider-Man, who was on the Q-Ship as it was entering space. Stark then asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to launch the Iron Spider Armor to the Q-Ship and it materialized around Spider-Man's body. While believing that Spider-Man was returning to Earth, Iron Man entered the ship with his laser beam. Rescue of Doctor Strange prepares to shoot the ship]] While Stark saw Doctor Strange being tortured by Ebony Maw, the Cloak of Levitation came to tap on Iron Man's shoulder, prompting Iron Man to aim his repulsors at it before standing down. He then realized that Spider-Man had also stowed away on the Q-Ship and decided to let him help to save Strange. closes the hole with his Freezing Cannons.]] As Doctor Strange was being tortured, Iron Man pointed his repulsors at Ebony Maw. He then launched a missile at the wall of the Q-Ship leaving a hole in the hull, which pulled out Ebony Maw causing him to freeze and die. Spider-Man then saved Doctor Strange before he could exit as well and Iron Man sealed the hole using his nitrogen blasters. Stark and Strange then argued and then began formulating a plan to stop Thanos. They decided to travel to the planet Titan. Battle of Titan As they landed Titan, the Guardians of the Galaxy attacked Iron Man and his allies because of mistaking them for Thanos' minions, causing Iron Man's armor to be momentarily stuck to a piece of metal because of Star-Lord's weapons. The fight ended when Iron Man threatened to kill Drax, materializing a giant blaster over his head, while Star-Lord threatened to kill Spider-Man. They then realized that they shared the same goal of stopping Thanos and exited the ship. pushes a pillar towards Thanos]] Once Thanos arrived on Titan and was confronted by Doctor Strange, Iron Man used his suit to drop a large pillar on Thanos, enraging him. Thanos, using the Reality Stone, shot the pieces of the pillar at Iron Man, who was forced to retreat. Iron Man later returned in the fight, launching several rockets at Thanos, who remained mainly unaffected by the blasts. attacking Thanos with his Energy Blades on Titan.]] Later, Iron Man and Spider-Man attempted to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from the Mad Titan's arm but failed as Quill attacked him while Mantis was putting him to sleep after learning of Gamora's death. Thanos then overpowered all of the Avengers and Guardians except for Iron Man, who attacked Thanos using an energy blade made of nanoparticles. However, Thanos, used both the Power Stone and the Space Stone to destroyed an entire moon and launched all of its particles at Iron Man, incapacitating him under the debris. prepares his Battering Rams against Thanos.]] Iron Man recovered after Thanos overpowered Doctor Strange and fought Thanos using every single advanced technology his suit had, launching several attacks at him with his missiles, jackhammers, traps, and repulsors. He even managed to block a blast of the Power Stone with a nanoparticle shield and to briefly block Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet under his leg and to hit him strongly enough to make the Titan bleed. Nevertheless, despite Stark's best efforts, Thanos proved to be far too much for him. Therefore, Iron Man could no longer cover his entire body with the nanoparticles as the suit got more and more damaged. In the end, Thanos disarmed Iron Man and stabbed him in the stomach with the blade he had crafted as a last resort. tries to defeat Thanos.]] Once Thanos left for Earth as Strange had agreed to hand him over the Time Stone, Stark used the armor's suture spray to heal his wound as best as he could. As Iron Man and his allies tried to stand back, they discovered that Thanos had achieved his goal and initiated his universal genocide, leaving Iron Man stranded on Titan with his heavily damaged armor, with no one but Nebula surviving beside him. Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength': The Mark L Armor is much stronger than any of the previous armors. It was strong enough to lift entire chunks of building-sized structures with ease, as it enables him to lift and drop a massive pillar of a building on Thanos. It also was able to nearly pull off the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos with aid from Spider-Man, although Thanos was weakened due to Mantis forcing him to sleep. However, the strength of the armor proved to be insufficient to allow Stark to directly and single-handedly combat Thanos, although he still managed to scratch Thanos slightly from a repulsor punch, Thanos went as far as to mock Stark for having only drawn so minimal blood and then proceeded to easily overpower him. *'Superhuman Durability': His new armor is much more durable than ever before, as it was able to show no signs of damaged after experiencing a powerful strike from Cull Obsidian. However, Stark was slightly dazed by the attack, as a result, Spider-Man had to catch a blow from Cull Obsidian using his hammer to prevent Stark from receiving any further damage. It was also able to withstand an entire re-entry meteor being thrown at it, with minimal damages to its integrity. However, the durability of the armor still has limits, as Thanos proved strong enough to punch off pieces of the Mark L's armor with ease. *'Flight': This new suit can fly faster than any other armor. Additionally, for an extra boost, Stark can combine his feet together to allow the suit to form a giant rocket thruster, as shown when he propelled himself further in his pursuit to the Q-Ship. He is also able to materialize wing-like structures on the back of his suit for extra assistance during the flight. *'Repulsors': Just like every other Iron Man suit, this suit is equipped with repulsors that allows Stark to fire beams and fly. However, with this new armor, they are more devastating and powerful. It is now capable of Deep-Space Propulsion and enables Stark the ability to launch thruster-enhanced repulsor punches and kicks. *'Unibeam': In the Mark L armor, the Unibeam can strip alien metal with great ease. *'Advanced Laser System': Stark's lasers with his fiftieth armor was able to quickly cut through alien metal and keep Cull Obsidian at bay. *'Nanite Manipulation': Stark is able to manipulate the nanites within his suit, allowing it to form a wide variety of weapons to use. **'Suit Materialization': Like the Panther Habit, the suit is able to materialize around Stark with the help of nanotechnology and a chest piece inserted by Stark. This makes it more efficient for Stark to don his armor with minimum delay. **'Nanite Relocation': When the suit has taken intensive damage to the point where parts of it have been destroyed, the suit is able to instantly shift the nanites to parts of the armor that has been damaged. However, particles that have been relocated can leave the previous area of the suit more susceptible to damage, even leaving it entirely exposed as shown in Stark's battle with Thanos. **'Shield Manifestation': using the shield against Thanos]]To reduce the damage taken by a charged strike from Cull Obsidian, Stark quickly dons his armor and then creates a considerably large shield to protect himself. He uses the shield once more to withstand energy blasts from the Power Stone during his fight with Thanos. **'Repulsor Cannon': Stark materializes a heavy energy cannon around his hand. Although not fired, it was presumed it would kill Drax with ease, specially at point-blank range. **'Iron Cannon': An extremely powerful laser beam. This beam is the combination of two laser cannons from the suit's both hands and four additional cannons that come out from the suit back, making a total of six shots that converge all in a sinigular spot to form the laser. Presumably one of the suit's strongest weapons. It is powerful enough to send Cull Obsidian flying down a street. **'Energy Hammer': The suit is able to conjure a powerful, laser-guided and repulsor-powered hammer. It was able to land a critical blow to Thanos, making him bleed, however, due to his tough skin, it only merely scraped him. **'Blades': For close range combat and slashing attacks, Stark can materialize small, circular blades out of his wrists. He can also form long sword-like blades for slightly longer range as well as large Talon blades that are charged with repulsor energy for enhanced and more devastating attacks. **'Missiles': This new suit is capable of quickly materializing missiles on it's back as shown in Stark's battle with Thanos, although the explosions had no effect on him. **'Jackhammers': The Mark L armor can materialize extremely dense, pressure-activated hammers in the hands with enough force to topple Thanos himself, although it did little damage on the Titan. **'Restraint Construction': ' hand is being restrained]]The suit is capable of constructing and ejecting multiple traps and snares that are capable of slowing Thanos down and preventing mobility in his hands and feet, although it was only temporary as Thanos was able to rip the trap out of his Gauntlet's hand eventually. **'Magnetic Clamps' The suit is able to generate magnetic clamps that are capable of clamping onto metallic surfaces at high speeds. uses his spray to close his wound]] *'Medical Suture Spray': The suit is also equipped with an emergency surgical medical spray which can bind and close severe wounds after Stark was stabbed in the abdomen by Thanos. *'Coolant Blasters': To seal the large crack in Thanos' ship, Stark used small blasters located on his wrists to spray freezing gas over the gap, engulfing it in thick ice. *'Glasses HUD': The Suit also has a pair of built-in nano-tech "sunglasses" which provide a HUD and link to F.R.I.D.A.Y without the use of a helmet. *'HUD': Like other iterations of the armor, the Mark L features a HUD. However, unlike previous versions, the new HUD appears to be more streamlined and simplistic. Trivia *This suit was inspired by the Bleeding Edge Armor and Model Prime Armor from the comics. References Category:Items Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Comics Items